Vlad and Henry
by Catsrcute 567
Summary: Random things about vlad and henry Need ideas :) Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi  
Just some random things between Vlad and Henry  
This one is all about a cookie  
I thought of this while my brother shoved his face with a cookie and ate it in one bite  
:)

The cookie

Vlad and Henry were sitting at the tv eating a plate of Nelly's fresh baked cookies. Cookie after cookie, gone, until only one cookie was left on the plate.  
Vlad picked up the last one and was about to eat it when Henry grabbed it out of his hand.  
"Hey! My cookie Henry!" Vlad stood up and took it back.  
"No way! It mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"Mine!"  
Finally Vlad took the cookie and held it away from Henrys reach  
"Here." Vlad took the cookie and broke it in half  
They both shoved the cookie half in there mouthes.  
They sat on the couch and acted as if it never happened.

The wall

Vlad was so mad!  
Nelly took away his x box for not calling her from Henry's house  
He punched the wall and it caved in. He was shocked! How? He barely hit it that hard for it to make a hole!  
Henry came up the stairs and opened the door  
His eyes widened at the hole in the wall.  
"You didn't have to make a hole, Vlad."  
Vlad sighed and he brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
Today sucked!  
...

So?  
I need more ideas!  
Please?  
With a cherry on top?  
Thanx! :)


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter!  
Yeah!  
Thanx to animefreakpunk for the awesome review to build my confidence for this story! I work hard on them!  
:)

Chapter two

Vlad was tired. Henry was playing video games with him, but it was 12 at night.

"Do we really have to keep playing Henry? I'm tired! Can we go to sleep now? Please!"

"No! Vlad come on, finish this! We can't end now! I'm not tired." Henry wined. That was it. Vlad dropped his controller and shut off the X box. Henry lost it.

"Are you serious? We were about to win! I can't believe you! God! I'm so mad at you right now. You shouldn't of done that Vladimir Tod! Do you like to get me mad? Huh? Do you? I will win this game! I will!" Henry got up and tried to turn it back on. Vlad stopped him, and said,

"You need to go to sleep, Henry. Like, now. You lost it."

"I do not need to sleep! I need to play! Move Vlad." He took out a pocket knife and held it over his finger. Vlad was shocked.

"You wouldn't." He sliced his finger and and held it up. Vlad couldn't move. He stared at Henry's finger. He simply walked around Vlad and turned the machine. He sat down and began to play. Vlad was broken from his spell and left the room to go to sleep. He would talk to Henry in the morning, and he would probably still be playing. He silently laughed.

He hopped in bed and fell asleep.

How did u like it?  
Reviews please!  
:)


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter!  
Yeah!

Chapter 2 /spider

Vlad and Henry were playing a go fish with some cards. Henry may be good at video games, but Vlad could read Henry's mind to see whats cards he had. This made him great at this game, but Henry had no idea why. Henry was about to make a move when a tiny black spider fell from the ceiling to the table.

"Ahhhh! A spider! Kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it!"

"Calm down, Henry. Its not a big deal. I didn't know your afraid of spiders" Vlad picked up the spider and watched it crawl across his hand.

"Not a big deal? That thing has eight legs! How creepy is that? That things a menace. I crawls in your mouth at night! Kill it!" Vlad had an idea.

"I want spiders blood! Woo ha ha ha ha!" Vlad turned around and pretended to eat the spider. He heard Henry gasp, then scream. Vlad laughed and turned back around and laughed. He held up the spider that was unharmed.

"That wasn't funny! Get it away! Now. Please!

"Ok Henry." He put the spider outside.

"You wouldn't really eat a spider, right? Thats gross."

"No Henry, i wouldn't. I don't like animal blood. I tastes wrong. Human blood is the best."

"Gross, Vlad."

"Maybe to you, but to me its really good. O-positive is my favourite."

"Still gross." Vlad laughed. No human could understand. Not even Henry, his drudge.

"Your turn, Henry."

They continued playing go-fish.

How did you like it?  
Reviews please!  
:)


	4. Chapter 4

People, i am discontinuing Vlad and henry. U can read similar stories in my other story fangs. And review too please!  
Thank u!


End file.
